


In Character

by flashwitch



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, very crackish story. Jack, Sam, teal'c and Daniel are enjoying their downtime by watching a tv show. But, something's very familiar about one of the main stars..</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Character

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this absolutely ages ago. Thought I'd post it.

**  
**

* * *

 

"I don't see it." Daniel said stubbornly, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on! You've got to!"

"Jack, I'm telling you, I don't see it."

"Carter, back me up here!"

"Daniel, he's right. You do look a lot like him, and he's the moral champion of the underdog. Kind of like you."

"No way. I'm not that... that... He sleeps with everything!"

"But you are indeed quite similar."

"Teal'c not you too!"

"I am sorry, DanielJackson. But he is much like you."

"Come on, Daniel there's worse things you could be." Sam smiled.

"Face it Dannyboy, if they made a movie of your life, the actor that plays him would be you."

"Fine. If I'm him, that makes you his best friend."

"Oh no."

"Yes, Jack."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"BOYS!"

"Carter, want to scream a bit louder? I think the neighbours missed it."

"Well, if you two weren't acting like children, sir, then I wouldn't have had to yell."

"Indeed."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"Look, there is no way I'm that guy!"

"You totally are, Jack. Look at the way he goes on about his name. That's like you with your '2 ls'. And if I have to be in that show, then so do you."

"He does have your irreverent attitude, sir. Plus," She grinned. "They have sleepovers all the time, and your spare room practically has Daniel's name on it."

"Et tu, Carter?"

"Look at it this way, Jack, you own your own spaceship."

* * *

"Okay, so who does that make me?" Sam asked.

"On this show?" Jack and Daniel exchanged a glance.

"I believe this woman would be you." Teal'c said, motioning to the screen.

"No. Just no. First off, she's way too old."

"She is many years younger than myself." Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he replied.

"Okay, but she's way too old to be me. Anyway, she's gone through husbands like Kleenex!"

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look again. Both were silently listing. Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Pete.

"She is a great leader and she is the only one who is able to curtail O'Neill's excesses."

"What?" Jack asked, confused. Teal'c merely motioned to the character they'd decided O'Neill was portraying. "Oh."

"What about Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"I do not wish to be part of this. I am not in the show, nor do I resemble a fictional character."

The other three looked at each other, uneasy. Yeah. None of them were touching that with a ten foot pole.

"What about SG1 Juniors?" Jack asked with a grin. (Mitchell and Vala, of course.)

"Well, Mitchell would have to be the Buzz Lightyear guy." Sam replied with a grin.

"Which Buzz Lightyear guy?" Jack and Daniel said in unison.

"To which of the two Buzz Lightyears are you referring?" Teal'c finished a beat later.

"The one who cut off that guys finger!"

"That's perfect." Daniel laughed, and soon the others joined him. Well, Teal'c didn't laugh out loud, but he did allow the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards.

"So. Vala." Daniel asked, looking at the others expectedly.

"The woman who hits people on the head with frying pans!" Jack said. "I don't think she really fits anyone else."

"What about the sex therapist?" Sam suggested.

"No." Daniel said, adamantly. "That would mean I slept with her." There was a silent moment where everyone stared at Danile. "I didn't!"

"Sure." Jack nodded sagely.

"I didn't Jack!"

"Okay. I believe you."

"Could you be any more sarcastic?"

"Easily."

"Who else can we fit into the show?" Sam asked, Quickly stopping them from getting into one of their famous arguments.

"That guy, the math genius with the hands." Daniel said, copying one of the characters. "He always reminds me of Staff Sergeant Harrimen."

Another round of laughter.

"Yes. I can _so_ see that!" Carter replied.

"Carter, how many beers have you had?" Jack asked.

"Not that many."

"MajorCarter has ingested 2 and a half alcoholic beverages."

"Thanks T. Carter, Teal'c is your designated driver, hand over the keys." She pouted as she handed over the keys to her beloved bike.

"I think that guy who was on the other star trek is probably a goa'uld. Not for real." Daniel said contemplatively. "But, if we're calling people on the show people in our lives, he'd be Apothis or someone. I really don't like him."

"Yeah. He was such a bastard." Jack replied.

"Why are we comparing each other to people on that show anyway?" Daniel asked suddenly. No one had a good answer.

"Let's just watch the Simpsons." Jack suggested. As he went to get his dvds, Sam spoke up.

"Sir, does this mean that you and Daniel will come to the next party as flamingos?"

 **The End!**

 **  
**

* * *

 

 **A virtual cookie if anyone actually gets what they're supposed to be watching. I think it will be pretty obvious to anyone who watched this other show, but I know it might confuse others.**

  



End file.
